halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun
Why was the main image cut down to only show the turret and not the entire Spartan? The Missile Pod article shows the whole character, this one does not. Vethryn 05:46, 13 June 2007 (UTC) E3 1999 Anyone else think this might be the reincarnation of the WPAS Minigun from the E3 1999 Halo build? (See lower half of this.) Andrew Nagy 04:13, 22 May 2007 (UTC) *Definitely. Bungie have been itching to put it in a game, and thank god they did! I have got killing sprees with this thing, and i'm not that good aplayer, but it feels like so much fun shredding enemies! Cheers Bungie! I salute you! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 04:09, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I had to remove the bit in the article about the AIE-486H replacing the Warthog's LAAG. Despite the similarity of both weapons, Frankie's article on the Warthog states that it still uses the M41 LAAG. Rtas Vadumee TALK/ 07:44, 8 August 2007 (UTC) can this or the plasma cannon bring down a phantom? Ya man the turrets can take down a phantom, every weapons can the only thing that you need is ammo and time. Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 01:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Believability as a Squad Automatic Weapon While watching Shootout! on the History Channel this morning, during an Iwo Jima special, I saw a modified Browning M1919 machine gun - used as a tailgun on American divebombers - modified into a squad automatic weapon (SAW). Called the "Stinger", it featured the trigger system from an M1 Garand and the bipod of a Browning Automatic Rifle. It could be lugged around and fired from the hip with a rate of fire of ~1,300 rounds per minute! One Marine killed around twenty Japanese soldiers with the weapon (unaided) in one day. Of course, Iwo Jima was also the most notable WWII battle in which flamethrowers were used in combat (take that Hellbringer detractors!) --Braidenvl 17:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC) SAW's are light weapons that can project tremendous amounts of accurate suppressing fire, not a weapon that requires a team of two men to succesfully operate and must be 'deployed' before operation. Thats a Heavy Machine Gun. HMG does not equal SAW. At all. Ajax 013 12:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I see your point, but I was referring to the way some tough guys can rip the weapon off its hinges and lug it around for fairly accurate suppressing fire, often for a whole squad of marines. To them, it could be considered a somewhat light (in terms of weight, not caliber) weapon. Thus, I meant one may informally treat an unhinged AIE-486 as an SAW in a Spartan's hands. But, this is fairly pointless - I've made my case. --Braidenvl 13:11, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Actualy the "Heavy" bit is inacurrate. it uses 7.62x51mm NATO rounds which would actualy be a medium machine gun (like the old GPMG from Halo 2) though it could refering to its wieght. Is it man portable? as in, can a lone amarine carry it?(carry and deploy not carry and fire) if so then it is definitly a medium.(a point i added to the artice but seams to have been removed) 9.5 When was it decided that this thing uses the 9.5mm ammo of the BR? The container in game meant for storing the weapon even says 7.62mm on it. If someone has a good reason please tell me, as I am going to remove this for now. Diaboy 00:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) The container in the game also labels the weapon as an M247 machine gun and gives it a packing weight of 983 pounds, which is heavier than a 20mm Vulcan cannon. Redirect "Chaingun" redirects to this page. this just encourages the misconception that chingun=gatling gun. they are two compleately different guns! Gunnery sergeant Maiar 04:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Conflicting Info This article states that the AIE-486H machine gun is more powerful than the M247 GP machine gun, which is found in Halo 2. However, the M247 GP article says, under the Trivia section, that the M247 GP is more powerful than the AIE-486H. I vote that the two statements are removed.Guardians-117 15:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Strange advantage --1st lieutenant Geeslin 23:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC)Okay, you're trying to fend of the Phantoms from breaching the Crow's Nest (Base), while mounted, you have a limitless supply of ammunition. HOWEVER, when you detatch it to take down some camping jackals, you only get 200 rounds. Does this make any sense to anyone?!? The same thing with the plasma turret. If you guys think this was pointless posting this, let me know and I'll delete it, but in the mean time, gimme some feedback. ODST In the pictures section, it shows an ODST using one like you can in halo 3, but should that even be possible? Detaching one and walking around with it slows a spartan down considerably, so could an ODST even detach one, let alone use it like that?Papayaking 23:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :That pic is from Firefight.It is possible that Bungie modeled Firefight after Halo 3 multiplayer.SPARTAN-177 01:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::OkPapayaking 01:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) There has been multiple footages showing ODSTs wielding the turret in the campaign. This ofcourse is conflicting stuff as ODSTs are not as strong as Spartans. Beats me why Bungie decided to ignore such a part of the Halo Universe canon. :Who says the ODSTs ripped the turrets off? Carrying a turret may require less strength than violently and rapidly tearing it off of its base. Furthermore, the ODSTs are in a city that was blown apart by a massive shock wave during a big Covie-Human battle, so I'm willing to bet that a few turrets got ripped off the base by the shock wave. The ODSTs could also use explosives or something to break the turrets -- works in Halo 3. DavidJCobb 04:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Huh, Didn't think of that.Papayaking 17:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ODSTs DO rip off the turret, and they can move faster carrying it than Spartans and Elites.